


Ruminations

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Triad, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pining, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, swpolyamoryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia would really appreciate it if people would stop asking when she and Han are going to find a third and settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruminations

**Author's Note:**

> Triad AU - Basically, takes place in a universe in which three-person relationships are considered the cultural norm. For more information on Triad AUs, see [this FAQ](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq)

Leia is getting heartily sick of people asking when she and Han are going to find a nice third and settle down. For the love of the Force; the New Republic is barely holding together, and the remains of the Empire are still out there, harrying them at every step. The infighting and negotiations are already occupying so much of her life that Leia can’t even find the time to train with Luke (or to talk to him about whatever it is that has had him so upset); when do these people think she and Han would possibly have time for _dating_?

The questions have, of course, gotten worse since her pregnancy became generally known. After all, as the last old blowhard had said to her (right in the middle of a meeting on food export prices, honestly!), children need all three parents for a stable upbringing, and doesn’t she want what’s best for her little ones?

Leia had had to remind herself that shooting nosy, ineffectual politicians who meddle in her personal life is no way to establish a stable government. Also, it’s probably the path to the Darkside. And it's not as if there’s any _truth_ to that old adage. Plenty of children have been raised in single- or dual-parent homes, and turned out just fine! Bail and Breha Organa had done a fine job with her, after all, even though they had never remarried after the death of their wife. And Luke had been raised by one of their fathers alone! (It IS still odd for Leia to think of the famous General Kenobi of her childhood stories that way, but at least it’s easier than coming to terms with their...other father.) No one goes around claiming that _Luke_ is some kind of unstable mess just because he only had the benefit of one parent’s love.

And regardless, it is none of their business. Leia is one of the leading voices of the New Republic, and a renowned tactician and diplomat in her own right, not to mention a Jedi trainee (or, rather, she _will_ be a Jedi trainee whenever she and Luke can manage to find more than a few hours free at the same time). Han is a well-known war hero, and while he may have resigned his military commission, his recruitment work securing new supply lines and shipping is still of great importance to the New Republic’s future. They are both respected adults with lives and careers. What makes all these near-strangers think they have the right to comment on her and Han’s love life?

In her most private thoughts, though, Leia has to admit that she might, just possibly, be a little bit over-sensitive about this. Because the truth is that she and Han _have_ found their third. Found him, but can’t seem to manage to keep him, because he has some damned fool idea in his head that he’s not worthy of them.  Oh, Lando has stayed in touch, and even comes to visit on occasion (and she blushes to remember his last visit, three months ago, which was spent almost entirely in bed). But the occasional whirlwind dalliance is not the same as being able to come home to him every day, as they had during the first chaotic year after the Battle of Endor. Frequent holocalls cannot compare to being able to come up behind him and wrap her arms around him as he tries to make their morning caff, or to hearing him laugh as he and Han try to teach her to cheat at Sabacc, or to watching him fall asleep on Han’s shoulder at the end of a long mission.  

The sad fact of the matter is the neither she nor Han have any interest in taking up with a third if that third isn’t Lando. They have both known it for years. She had actually tried breaching the subject of marriage with him once, just before everything had fallen apart, but Lando had just laughed, kissed her forehead, and said, “Now, Princess, we both know that a lady like you doesn’t take up with a man like me, not for the long haul.”

“Oh, really?” she had murmured against his lips, as he’d moved his kisses from her forehead back to her mouth. “And what is Han, then?”

He had huffed out another laugh. “Han”, he’d said, “is a genuine hero of the New Republic. He may have started out as just another old smuggler, but he’s definitely come up in the world since then. These days, he’s just as much above my sphere as you are.”

Leia had tried to protest that that was ridiculous; that what he had said about Han could be (and often was) said about him as well, but he’d kissed her again, this time with intent, and she’d let the matter drop. She would, she had thought, bring it up again later, when Han was here to back her up. She hadn’t realized that it was going to be her last chance. Within a week, Lando had been gone.

Han, romantic that he is, has tried to talk Lando into returning to them many times in the four years since then. It’s won them a few short interludes together a year, but Lando has always neatly sidestepped any discussion of something more. Leia, on the other hand, is a pragmatist. She will take whatever part of Lando he will allow them to have, rather than pushing for more and risk losing what little they have.

It is, honestly, why she had decided to go ahead with this pregnancy now, even though the timing is frankly atrocious. Because when she’d first found out that her implant had failed and that she was carrying the twins...well, the timing made it clear that they’d been conceived on Lando’s last visit. Of course, there is no telling whether Han or Lando had been the one to father them (well, not unless she wants to deal with some highly uncomfortable questions from the medics about why she needs the testing when she and Han supposedly don’t have a third), but Leia has found that even the possibility of having this small piece of Lando to keep is...intriguing.

It’s not that Leia wants or expects Lando to make an honest triad of them, or any such nonsense. Her children are not, and never will be, bargaining chips. But she and Han had always intended to start a family someday, whether or not Lando ever decided to be a part of that, and when they’d discussed it, neither of them could think of anything that would please them more than starting that family with children that Lando had given them. And if seeing how Han and Leia treasure children he had a share in creating makes Lando rethink his stance on whether he is worthy of something permanent with them...well, so much the better.

In the meantime, however, Leia has other things to focus on than the state of her relationship. She has that diplomatic mission to Bimmisaari to prepare for, and she really should at least attempt to talk to Luke before they all leave. Perhaps, if all goes well, she and Han might find a little time for a side trip to Nkllon on the way back. After all, it _has_ been three months since Lando last saw them. Maybe he’ll appreciate the surprise.

 


End file.
